The Pain of the Past, A Hope for the Future
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Naruto knew he was dying. There was nothing else left. And he had to change it. He had to save everyone. Somehow, someway, he had to go back. He had to go back to the time when he knew he would be able to make a difference. He wished he could. Stupid fox should have warn to be careful with what he- ehem, she wished for. AU, Non-Cannon, Bloodline!Naruto, Time Travel.


**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient... PLEASE DON'T PRESSURE ME!**

****WARNING! There is going to be mild Sakura-bashing. A LOT OF MILD SAKURA-BASHING! But it won't always be like that! Just to be clear, I don't hate her. I just don't like how she acts, she make me feel like being a girl, and taking a liking to things and boys _(boys in general)_ is going to make me turn into an obsessed stalker-bitch who is not going to know anything besides being an idiot with a puppy love that is never going to be returned... I mean, at least Ino got over her obsession and decided to work hard and get stronger, but Sakura... she just said to hell with the village and my friends, I wanna go with Sasuke and help him get revenge! I will kill anyone that gets in our way! Yippy! I mean, NO! JUST FUCKING NO! THAT'S NOT HOW THE WORLD WORKS! Sorry for all of you who don't feel the same way, I personally didn't mind her all that much before I started watching Naruto, but now... It just gives me a headache. All those who doesn't mind, go ahead and read, if you are going to bitch about it GET OUT OF HERE YOU MORONS! AGAIN! IT WON'T ALWAYS BE LIKE THAT!****

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Naruto fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Naruto knew he was dying. He felt everything around him crumbling to pieces, and the sharp pain coming from his navel was enough prove to him that Kurama was being removed from his body. There was nothing else left. He knew he had to change it. He had to save everyone. Somehow, someway, he had to go back. He had to go back to the time when he knew he would be able to make a difference. He wished he could. Stupid fox should have warn to be careful with what he- ehem, she wished for.

**Pairing:** Yamato X Naruto/FemNaruto, One-sided Harem X FemNaruto.

**Warnings: **AU, Non-Canon, Time-Travel, FemNaruto, mild!Sakura/Ino/Kakashi/Minato-bashing, super!Naruto, abused!Naruto, adorable!Naruto, intelligent!Naruto, Bloodline!Naruto, etc, etc, etc. _(More warning will be added in the future). _**JUST TO BE CLEAR! MOST OF MY KNOWLEDGE COMES FROM FANFICTIONS I HAVE READ AND THE INTERNET!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Blah..." talking<p>

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..."_ dreams/flashbacks

**"Blah..."** Kyuubi/Kurama talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Published: 11-24-14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**― One Last Wish －**_

_**(Unreachable Farewells)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV<strong>

Naruto gasped in pain as she felt another sharp pain in her navel and the old fox rumbled inside her mind.

This was it.

She was dying.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline, or maybe it was the pain, but she could no longer hear as well as she used to. Madara was no longer laughing at her, no she could hear her friends agonizing screams. Perhaps Obito had already killed them.

She just hoped it has been as painless as possible. Naruto couldn't bear the thought of her dear comrades suffering even in their lasts moments.

"Naru...to..." A voice slurred to her right and she gasped quietly when she recognized the voice.

"Taichou...!" She gasped weakly and tried looking for the Jounin with her right arm ignoring the feeling of a thousand needles embedding on her skin and muscle. "Where...?" The blonde asked frustrated paying the floor looking for him but found only air. It had been a long time ago since she lost her ability to see.

It had been Kakashi.

Naruto still cried at night remembering the pain and betrayal she, at the time he, felt when her former sensei betrayed her such way.

The blonde Uzumaki had been seventeen years old when it happened. He, alongside with the resurrected Hokages and a small group from the alliance made from the nations, had managed to escape from the Juubi's wrath and were on the run. They knew they needed a way to stop the Ten-Tailed beast, a way to save their comrades who had been trapped by Madara's eternal Mangekyou, as well as protect Naruto from having the Kyuubi's Yin chakra from being extracted after having it placed on the blonde when he lost the other half of the fox to Obito. He and Kakashi had been it watch that night. The silver haired Jounin had been very silent and distant for a while and it put Naruto in the edge, but decided to ignore it when his father waved him off and told him he was just being Kakashi.

But Naruto should have known better.

Naruto had been the one who saw how much Kakashi has changed after his parents died. He had seen what Rin's and Obito's deaths did to him. So when Kakashi asked him to talk in provide and away from prying eyes and ears he should have know better.

It had started as a normal talk, their plans of how to defeat Madara and a little bit of their Genin days. And then, Kakashi brought about a bottle of alcohol. Naruto wasn't sure what should have surprised him more. The fact that the silver haired man took his mask off in front of him without a moment of hesitation, or that the older man was carrying with him a bottle of alcohol.

Anyway, the Jounin started talking about his past, how he felt when father died, and later his teammates and sensei, he then started talking how he felt about the Kyuubi and surprisingly, Naruto himself.

What the blonde heard crushed him completely.

For the longest time, Naruto had harbored the largest crush on the Jounin. Learning that said Jounin hated him and wished for his death since the moment he learned about the Kyuubi being sealing inside his stomach has been a low blow to Naruto's heart. Still, he tried to remain strong.

He did so when Kakashi insulted him.

He did so when Kakashi slapped him.

When the Jounin took his kunai out and marked his body drawing blood until the wounds closed and made them again.

When the Jounin cursed his very existence and proceeded to defile his innocent body without mercy.

And did so when the man he loved finally aimed a Chidori directly at his head.

Sometimes Naruto wishes it all had ended there. With his head blasted with the Chidori.

But it didn't.

Yamato had saved him.

Naruto's Taichou had arrived just in time to pull Naruto back and prevent him from having his head blasted off, but his eyes hadn't been as lucky as his entire head. Sparks from the Jutsu had touched his eyes and fried his pupils, the blonde was still adapting to having the Kyuubi's Yin chakra instead of the Yang, and not even his insane healing abilities had helped him.

He ended up blind.

And Kakashi killed. Yamato had been the one to do it.

From then on, Naruto's life had only got worse.

A lot of the ninjas, including the Hokages with the exception of the third, had deemed him useless and decided to extract the Kyuubi chakra from inside him and put it back inside his father's body when trey decided Naruto simply wasn't useful anymore.

It had hurt.

A lot.

The worst had been the pain in his heart.

The betrayal he felt by those in who he had trusted.

Only a few had remained loyal to him.

Kiba.

Shino.

Hinata.

Shikamaru.

Chouji.

Lee.

Tenten.

Konohamaru.

Iruka.

Kankuro.

Temari.

Gaara.

Killer Bee.

A.

Kurotsuchi.

Oonoki.

_Yamato_.

The rest of his friends were either death, like Neji, Gai, Tsunade, Hanabi, Moegi and Udon, or had turned their backs on him, like Sakura and Ino who still couldn't get over the fact that she had killed Sasuke when Orochimaru possessed his body, effectively killing the damned snake, which was what Sasuke no doubt would have wanted him to do.

Before the fox could even be removed, Naruto's friends managed to smuggle him out of their little camp, but it wasn't without losses. The blonde lost most of his friends. Only Killer Bee, Gaara, Shikamaru, Tenten and Yamato managed to make it with him.

Naruto still mourned their deaths.

For the next five years they managed to avoid both Madara and the survivors. Both of who were behind the Kyuubi. The blonde was trained by both Yamato and Kurama, and in those long five years he managed to become a very powerful ninja, despite his incapacity.

During that time Naruto also discover his bloodline. A bloodline only his parents, Jiraiya and the Sandaime had known.

According to the fox, his father called it "Mesai" since he was able to change his 'appearance' but it actually meant he could change from man to woman and back.

It had come as a great surprise to all of them.

Naruto remember he had just admitted to himself that he had called in love with his former Taichou when he suddenly felt energy coursing trough his body and starting to feel... _different. _

After he, now a she, stopped freaking out and managed to compose themselves, Kurama started to explain that apparently his father's family had a gene, a bloodline that allowed the user to change genders. Apparently the bloodline had been initially used for infiltration motions from what Kurama knew that Minato had investigated and told his- erm, her mother. The bloodline was supposed to activate when Naruto turned thirteen, when was the age he officially entered puberty, but as an Uzumaki, he had had a lot of chakra inside his body and that somehow managed to stop his bloodline from activating, as he never was nearly completely drained form it so the bloodline could combine with her chakra and emerge from her chakra coils. The only reason it activated was because Naruto chose a life partner, or in other words, a mate.

A mate who turned out to be none other than Yamato.

It had been very awkward and difficult in the beginning simply because Naruto had refused to believe it and to confess her feeling for the man, but with time, she came to accept the truth and to her immense disbelieve and happiness, Yamato returned her feelings.

But not everything could last forever.

Two years later, a few months after Naruto turned twenty six years old and ten years after Konoha was destroyed, their little group had the misfortune to cross with Minato's.

It didn't turned out well.

At the end, Naruto decided to give up half of the part of the Kyuubi she hosted in hopes of delaying Madara a little (confuse him of whether or not she still had the fox), but that turned out to be useless when her father had blindly charged at the deranged Uchiha and lost the fight.

Naruto and her group had no option but to run away once again.

Finally, after years and years of running away trying to find a way to kill Madara, they were caught and one by one killed.

"Naruto..." The voice of her beloved called one again, and this time she managed to find him with her fingers, but was to weak to try and get closer, she could feel his condition was worse than hers, and that pained her.

"Yamato!" She heard it before she felt it. His life slipping away from between her fingers.

"I'm... sorry..." He slurred sadly. "I... wanted to... give you a... big wedding... For us to... live in a nice house and... have kids... To grow old together and... die together..." He wheezed weakly. "Will you... forgive me...?" He asked.

"Yes! I-" but she didn't even bothered continuing, he could no longer hear her.

He was death.

Naruto squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the tears gathering on the corner of her eyes.

She wouldn't cry.

But she wanted to.

_So much_.

She wished she could go back.

Back to the time when everything was easier.

When she had nothing to worry about but passing her tests at the Academy.

When her beloved Yamato was still alive.

She had nothing now.

So she closed her eyes.

Death was the only thing she has now to look forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD**

**Please don't forget to review and leave your comments! They are well appreciated.**

****＊****Mesai: Camouflage ―****迷彩―****.****

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

****Buh-bye!****

******Mia Heartnet.******


End file.
